federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - June, 2397
This page chronicles posts #8002-8120 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2397. *FP - May, 2397 *FP - July, 2397 Earth Plots First Week VALENCIA ROSS is a student prepping for university and work with her mother (Kai Cevdak-Ross). While on the Academy campus she encounters LUKE UNA who fumbles, dropping his books and seems to have social anxiety issues. Second Week Exploring a different part of there relationship, ANNA-ALEENA THAY and UNA-KORAN JATAR decide to have some fun taking nude pictures of each other. After assurances that only three hard copies are made, the teen couple get busy! Third Week New character, ABBOTT THAY is back on Earth after an exchange to Betazed. He is visited by his mother HEIDI THAY and sister ANNA-ALEENA THAY. They both kind of fill him in on information he’s lost while gone, including her boyfriends, their dads heart attack and FREE. ABBOTT is off to the library to catch up with reading when he comes across SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. She doesn’t recognize him, but their chemistry is obvious when Sam sees he is nothing like his sister! Fourth Week Having phased into the last holodeck simulation, ZAYN VONDREHLE wakes to find him tentatively cared for. SOLIS TARA explains to him that he is the sheriff in this program, but it doesn’t last long when T’POK is able to get the holodeck working again and the nude lovers to the infirmary. Kai SOLIS BRIN makes her way to the station to see TARA and ZAYN after their incident. The tension between mother/daughter is obvious and Zayn warns her to be more open. KITAAN DHOW is another visitor, talking to ZAYN about his choices. Zayn is regretful about Elli, but Kitaan explains he understands the relationship with Tara. On Earth, ABBOTT THAY and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE hang out to go shopping together. They talk about relationships and she mentions her sexual choices with Norbert Maddix, which concerns Abbott. Cardassia Plots First Week ZETERI INDUS is back from her trip and visits with betrothed AARIX DAMAR. Offering gifts, she speaks with the teen about their relationship and looking elsewhere, but it is clear the young man isn’t too interested in serious talk. A very different betrothal is seen between the flirty/confident LANA DAMAR and the serious CELAR BERN. They steal some time in his bedroom before her teasing gets away from her and they get into some heavy petting! ZETERI is confused about her fiancé and returns home more quiet than usual. Her mother, ASHTA, is there to offer some advice, confessing for the first time she had been married before to another man! Second Week LALI MUNROE is filming a photoshoot when TOREL DAMAR arrives to escort her. The two troublemakers of all the kids, they show an obvious flirtatious nature and make plans to get together in the future. LANA DAMAR, CELAR BERN, AARIX DAMAR and ZETERI INDUS decide to go on a double date for Celebration Day (the say the Dominion War ended). While in the restaurant, it is easy to see Lana/Celar’s connection as much as Aarix/Zeteri don’t have one! Now knowing about the Evek marriage, LALI makes a call to SHAWN MUNROE on Earth, expressing her congratulations. But, this is the first time he has heard anything and is shocked/hurt Miniya would keep it from him – convinced Merik has poisoned her mind. Third Week TOREL DAMAR, LALI MUNROE, MERIK EVEK and MINIYA EVEK go on a double date of their own. The over bearing personalities of Torel/Lali rub the Evek couple the wrong way causing Merik to get into a fist fight - upset, the Evek’s leave the restaurant. LANA is at home now writing in her diary when she talks to SUNI DAMAR about dating and boys. Some discontent between the sister becomes obvious before Lana heads off to find Celar. SUNI stays by the fountains and is greeted by TOREL who is back from the date. The two have this odd chemistry and Torel has genuine feelings of affection for the girl who is sister. QUESTA comes out, privately speaking to Torel about his actions with Lali, condemning him in hopes he would respect family lines. Fourth Week CORAT DAMAR JR is in the park picking some flower samples for his project when DAYIN LETHO runs into him. The two talk, wondering why the young Damar isn’t into the military but flowers instead! LANA DAMAR leaves the house to see CELAR BERN at the military academy. There, she takes her flirting to the next level and convinces him they should have sex. In agreement, the couple share their first time in the garden outside. MINYA EVEK finally gets the courage to call her father, SHAWN MUNROE to confess about the marriage. His reaction is hard to gage since he knew already from Lali, but he explains he would still love his granddaughter. TOREL gets off his shift early in the morning, sneaking into SUNI DAMAR’s bedroom to snuggle. He talks to her a bit before falling asleep, feeling more comfortable with her. CELAR gets another visit by OZARA BERN, embarrassed when she starts talking about women, sex and Lana moving in! Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Hoping to make a better impression, SOLIS TARA arrives to the station to apologize to ZAYN VONDREHLE. The El Aurian is shocked to see her there and more shocked to watch her get curious about his body. The two begin to explore and experiment, leaving them both nude and sent from foreplay! En route to DS9, EBEN DORR continues to feel very very grateful that NERYS DORR was found in the nick of time. She feels as though she is in trouble, but for the first time in awhile the father/daughter bond and see their true love for the other. Third Week SOLIS TARA and ZAYN VONDREHLE take some relaxing time off in the holodeck. Zayn takes her to Tahiti on Earth and they are able to further bond, swimming in the water and getting to know the other better. Upon further ‘bonding’ time in the water, ZAYN and TARA go to the sands only to find that the program changed to a blistery winter. The cold-blooded Tara is unable to help and Zayn carries her to a nearby cave to help her warm up. They are there for some time before the programming flickers once more and the pair are in a stable. Needing to warm up, they fall sleep in the hay. TARA and ZAYN are given a rude awakening when they are found by two British guards. Tara is known to be a dutchess and the guards think Zayn had nefarious intentions. Now separated, ZAYN is tossed into a cell and interrogated, getting shot with an arrow after killing a guard. TARA is brought to the castle where her father, Duke Polren addresses her. He is convinced that the Zayn man is a warlock and sentences him to execution. TARA attempts to escape but is caught by a palace guard. He gets stickey fingers and rips her bodice, but she pretends to be possessed, prompting her to join her lover in the morning. Finally, morning comes and ZAYN and TARA are reunited in front of an angry mob. They decide to burn him at the stake, setting the fire just as the program turn again to a hot desert landscape. TARA is able to get her wits, finding ZAYN now they are alone in a new program. She tends to him as much as she can before they get a horse and start riding anywhere to find help! #06 June, 2397 2397 #06 2397 #06